


1.

by Schweet



Series: Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Moving On, Poetry, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848394
Kudos: 2





	1.

I have closed the encyclopedia of  **Her**

I am finishing the poem of  _ her _

I am writing the book of  **_Me_ **

She was an explosion that seared my skin and filled my lungs with poisonous smoke

she is the multi-colored life I dream of filling my home

I am a forest fire

I burn like She did

I throw light against the walls like paint

I create like she does

She burned me to an ash that will fertilize the seeds of my rebirth

Watered by her hands

From the ashes of my destruction, I am born again


End file.
